The invention relates to a method for operating a water-conducting household appliance, in particular a dishwasher or washing machine.
DE 38 03 006 A1 discloses a dishwasher having a washing compartment, a water inlet valve for filling the washing compartment with liquid, a spraying device disposed in the washing compartment, a circulation pump for delivering the liquid to the spraying device, and an electric motor for driving the circulation pump. In order to ensure that there is currently a sufficient amount of liquid in the washing compartment to enable the circulation pump to deliver the liquid without entrapped air to the spraying device, DE 38 03 006 A1 discloses that after completion of a filling operation to fill the washing compartment to a minimum level with the liquid the water inlet valve for filling the washing compartment will be closed when a constant measurement value for the current consumption of the electric motor for the circulation pump has been reached.
DE 42 33 643 C2 discloses a dishwasher having a washing compartment and a storage container connected in a heat-conducting manner to the washing compartment for the purpose of provisioning liquid that is to be used in a subsequent subprogram of an overall program of the dishwasher. Owing to the heat-conducting connection between the washing compartment and the storage container the liquid contained in the storage container is preheated for the subprogram.